Heroes and Demons
'' |image= |series= |production=112 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Naren Shankar |director=Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708906 |guests=Michael Keenan as Hrothgar, Marjorie Monaghan as Freya, Christopher Neame as Unferth |previous_production=State of Flux |next_production=Cathexis |episode=VGR S01E12 |airdate=24 April 1995 |previous_release=(VGR) State of Flux (Overall) Through the Looking Glass |next_release=(VGR) Cathexis (Overall) Improbable Cause |story_date(s)=48693.2 (2371) |previous_story=Through the Looking Glass |next_story=Improbable Cause }} =Summary= When Voyager comes across a protostar, Janeway has samples of its photonic energy beamed aboard for study and possible use in power converters. After a small glitch, B'Elanna Torres corrects a breach in the transporter's containment field and safely finishes the samples' beam-in. But in calling Kim to assist her studies, she learns that ship sensors cannot detect him in the Holodeck or anywhere else aboard. Tuvok and Chakotay enter the Holodeck to find no sign of Kim but discover his program still running: a version of the English epic poem "Beowulf." Confronted by characters from "Beowulf," they join in to fight the creature in the story and also disappear. Rather than lose any more organic crewmembers, Janeway sends the holographic Doctor to unravel the mystery as his first away mission. Though he puts up a brave front, Kes gets him to admit he's unsure of himself and then offers encouragement, helping him select a name from an admired role model: Schweitzer. Once inside he begins to get the rhythm of the role but is uncomfortable with romantic advances from a female character, Freya, until she dies in his arms after taking a sword blow meant for him. Although both are holograms, he is clearly moved by her last word: his newly chosen name. Inspired to try again, the Doctor realizes that an alien lifeform was snared in the energy samples taken earlier and, escaping through the field breach, retaliated by taking form in the Holodeck as the Beowulf monster and converting any Voyager crewmembers into energy. When the "sample" beings are returned to the alien, Kim, Tuvok and Chakotay all reappear — leading to a commendation from Janeway for the Doctor. He decides not to take the Schweitzer name because Freya died saying it. =Errors and Explanations= Internet Movie Database Trivia # The swords used on the holodeck are not exactly appropriate for the Viking time period, being post-Norman swords of the early Middle Ages rather than the type of short stabbing weapons that were prevalent in Norse culture of the sixth to eighth centuries. They could have been additions to the story, just as Freya was. Factual Errors # When Freya first confronts The Doctor, he already knows her name and her rank - from reading the Beowulf saga. But Freya is nowhere mentioned in the Saga. There is, around line 2022, one and only one mention of the king's daughter, Freawauv, who serves the warriors wine - no clue as to her age or whether she had any military or other authority. This version could be an addition to the version used as a basis of the program. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, April 23, 1999 - 7:40 am: Why did Chakotay wait until they had entered the Holodeck to ask the name of the program? The landscape could be applicable for a number of different holodeck programs. # In Eye of the Needle the Doctor said his program was integrated into Sick Bay and could not be downloaded. I guess he was wrong. Torres could have developed a method after the events of Eye of the Needle. # The Doctor tries the cooked Elk and says it is quite good. Either the Doctor was being polite or his programmers knew something that Dr. Noonian Soong didn't because Data could not taste. Perhaps Data's inability to taste was part of the effort to make Data appear less human,thus less of a threat, than Lore - either that or the tech for artificial lifeform has become sufficently advanced to allow sentient holograms to register taste. # Brian Lombard on Sunday, May 30, 1999 - 3:09 pm: Torres claims that when the Doctor goes to the holodeck, they'll give him control of his magnetic containment field. But back in "Phage", the Doctor showed Paris that he already had this capability. Plantman on Saturday, August 26, 2000 - 7:59 am: Nope. In "Phage", he had to push some buttons to get it to happen. (this opens up other nits but that's another issue) In this episode, he can just will it to make it happen. Jwb52z on Saturday, August 26, 2000 - 11:16 am: Plantman, it's really not a nit if you think about it. Some functions in a computer are automatic and some need humans to do them. It could be that the doctor just didn't have it automatic until it was changed. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager